Something about me
by Amys0n
Summary: Hay pecados que no son fáciles de perdonar, secretos que son los más difíciles de revelar. Entonces, ¿Cómo se puede dejar de amar a alguien a quien no se debe? Porque sería menos doloroso el tenerlo lejos, que estar cerca de él y no poder tenerle… no de la manera en que un hermano debería. Historia participante del grupo de Facebook: Aomine x Kagami (Español)
Fanfic _participante_ en la quinta convocatoria del grupo en Facebok: **Aomine x Kagami (español)**

Este one-shot esta _completa y enteramente dedicado a:_ **Zhena Hik** (¡Espero lo disfrutes, preciosa)

...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personaje de esta obra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo los uso con fines de satisfacer nuestro placer de la lectura (?).

...

* * *

 _Something about me._

...

— ¿Por qué me traicionaría de esa manera? ¡Simplemente no puedo entenderlo! —Se lamentó Aomine Taiga, mientras se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama.

Desde hacía media hora que había comenzado aquella discusión con su hermano, y aún no habían podido llegar a alguna conclusión coherente, sobre porque razón su ex – novio estaba saliendo ahora con la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor. Taiga se encontraba balbuceando cosas sobre su almohada, mientras Aomine Daiki solo se dedicaba a acariciarle la cabeza al joven pelirrojo, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

Desde hacía un rato que Daiki estaba ignorando los lamentos de Taiga, ya no le importaba escuchar acerca de la relación de su hermano con Himuro Tatsuya, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estrellaría su bate de madera de beisbol sobre la espalda del pelinegro. Después de todo, nadie podía hacerle daño a su hermano menor, y Tatsuya había sobrepasado aquella línea.

— _Aniki_ , ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Taiga, dándose vuelta sobre sí, mientras interrumpía la labor de su hermano de acariciarle.

—Ah, sí, que su cita en Okinawa fue muy romántica, me alegro. —le respondió el moreno, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Serás idiota. —reclamó su hermano, apretando la nariz al moreno. —Por supuesto que eres un idiota, de eso no me cabe dudas. Pero, ¿podrías al menos escucharme? ¡Esto es importante!

— ¿Yo soy idiota? Lo dice el que estuvo saliendo con el "emo-gay" de Himuro. —replicó Daiki, arqueando una ceja azulada.

—Tatsuya no es emo. —le reprochó Taiga, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, haciendo sonar su cuello. Su hermano también repitió la misma acción. —Y tú lo acabas de decir, si es gay, entonces, ¿Por qué sale con la cabeza hueca pelirrosa? –gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Tú sabías que era bisexual antes de comenzar a salir con ese idiota, ahora no puedes recriminarle por salir con una mujer, tal vez se aburrió de tu flácido pene. –se burló el hermano mayor, acostándose al lado de Taiga.

— ¡ _Aniki_! ¡Imbécil! —le gritó éste, tratando de empujar a su hermano mayor fuera de la cama. Pero esto fue imposible, después de todo Daiki estaba hecho de acero, o al menos eso pensaba él. Ya que desde pequeños nunca había podido ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a su hermano, a pesar de que el otro apenas era dos años mayor. Todos sus intentos de empujar a su hermano en una piscina o tirarlo de la cama, siempre habían terminado como en aquella ocasión, en fracaso.

— ¿Estás buscando pelea? —devolvió el moreno, arqueando una ceja mientras veía como Taiga hacia un mohín. Para tener diecisiete años de edad, a veces el pelirrojo podía ser más infantil que un niño de cinco. —Lo que no puedo entender es, ¿estás molesto por que el emo te terminara? Si semanas atrás te estabas quejando de que su relación no "avanzaba."

—No es que este molesto por terminar, simplemente no entiendo… por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, tendría que salir con la mejor amiga de mi hermano. —Susurró Taiga, tomando lugar de nuevo al lado del mayor.

—Taiga, tú y yo sabemos que Satsuki no es de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, y tampoco entiendo como se pudo fijar en semejante retardado, pero de verdad estaba interesada en Tatsuya. Recuerdo que cuando comenzaste a salir con él, Satsuki estuvo deprimida como por una semana completa, ¿recuerdas la semana que no fue a las prácticas del equipo?

— ¿Si? —indagó Taiga, con evidente duda. Ambos hermanos estaban en el mismo equipo de básquet de su instituto, y Momoi Satsuki, la nueva novia de su ex, era la manager del equipo.

—Fue por eso, no se lo dijo a nadie, pero un tiempo después me enteré el porqué de su ausencia, así que tal vez ella tuvo algo que ver en su ruptura. — _"Y yo también…"_ se dijo a sí mismo el joven moreno, aunque era algo que no admitiría delante de su hermano.

Daiki nunca había aceptado a Himuro como la pareja de su hermano menor, el pelinegro siempre le había dado "mala espina", y cuando Satsuki le había comentado que aquella persona le gustaba, Daiki lo había visto como una oportunidad de terminar con aquella relación, incentivando a la joven a "luchar por su amor y no dejarle ir." Si alguien le preguntara a Daiki si se sentía culpable por arruinar la felicidad de su hermano, la respuesta más probable sería un rotundo no. Después de todo, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo las cosas no andaban bien entre ambos jóvenes, así que no tenía nada de que lamentarse al terminar con aquella relación. Daiki podría justificarse diciendo que era un hermano sobre protector, y en realidad lo era, pero la verdadera razón era otra: simplemente celos – y esta verdad era por la cual se sentía realmente culpable, pero era una de las cosas que no podría contarle a su querido hermano menor.

—Aun así, no entiendo porque de todas las personas en el mundo con quien podría estar Tatsuya, haya tenido que escoger precisamente a alguien tan cercano… —comentó el menor después de un rato.

—No puedes molestarte con ellos, simplemente fue su decisión estar juntos.

— ¿Crees que de verdad Satsuki le haga feliz? Siempre pensé que lo había hecho por simple venganza… pero tal vez de verdad le guste ella. —reflexionó el pelirrojo tras un largo suspiro.

—Venganza o no, mi bate y yo nos encargaremos del emo. —repuso Daiki, sonando orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Cuál bate? Aniki, ¡¿Qué estás pensando hacerle a Tatsuya?! –reclamó Taiga, sonando alarmado.

— ¿Aun te preocupas por ese sujeto? A pesar de que ya lo dejaron... —resopló el moreno con un tono frío, sonando más cortante de lo que pretendía. La expresión relajada de Daiki, se había endurecido, escondiéndose detrás de su máscara seria; esperaba que Taiga no se hubiera dado cuenta de la molestia que le había causado escuchar aquella respuesta… y el evidente arranque de celos.

—Sinceramente, más me preocuparía tener a un hermano en la cárcel culpable de homicidio. —le respondió el pelirrojo, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del torso de Daiki y se abrazaba a este. Y con este simple gesto, la máscara dura que portaba el moreno se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

—No te preocupes, eso no sucederá… o al menos lo intentaré. ¿Y ahora sí me dirás por qué crees que Tatsuya sale con Satsuki por venganza? —preguntó el mayor.

— _Aniki_ , ¿prometes no molestarte? —intervino el pelirrojo, mientras abrazaba más fuerte al moreno, tratando de esconder su rostro en la camisa blanca que llevaba su hermano. Taiga sabía que lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su hermano mayor no le causaría nada de gracia.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? Idiota. —De inmediato trató de soltarse del agarre de su hermano, pero el pelirrojo simplemente no le dejaba apartarse. Daiki sabía que aquello que su hermano estaba tratando de decirle debía ser algo vergonzoso de admitir en voz alta, por lo que el menor se reusaba a mirarle el rostro, hundiéndose en la manga de su camisa.

Y no es que estar en aquella posición le incomodara, de hecho lo disfrutaba y a su vez se sentía culpable de la misma manera en que se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de Taiga. Más tarde se culparía a sí mismo por disfrutar de aquella manera un simple abrazo, pero el hecho de poder estar acostado al lado del menor era como tocar el sol; podía sentía la respiración pausada del menor en su hombro, la forma en que los dedos de Taiga se hundían en su cadera cuando lo atraía más hacia él, se sentía tan a gusto cuando lo abrazaba de aquella manera… pero como era bien sabido, estar tan cerca del sol era peligroso. Sus pensamientos habían comenzado a tomar el rumbo que no debían desde hacía un rato, cuando Taiga había enrollado sus piernas con las del moreno, y Daiki no había protestado en ningún momento. Daiki sabía que tenía que salir de la habitación antes de que aquella situación se tonara más incómoda, mientras evitaba que aquello que escondía debajo de su pantalón de pijama se levantara a la vida.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kise el mes pasado? —retomó la palabra Taiga finalmente, después de lo que había parecido como una eternidad en silencio.

Un "sí" apenas entendible fue lo único que provino por parte del moreno, mientras trataba de tragar aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta. Y Taiga había imaginado lo peor, solo esperaba que aquel silencio por parte de su hermano no significara que estaba realmente molesto con él; después de todo, Daiki siempre le había reprochado el que intimara tanto con sus amigos, con la excusa de que "no quería que le hicieran daño, pues eran unos bastardos." Taiga lo había tomado como que su hermano se avergonzaba de él y no le permitía socializar con sus amigos, pero después de un tiempo Taiga había entendido por qué su hermano le había dicho aquellas cosas.

—Esa noche… yo besé a Kise, y Tatsuya lo vio. Desde ahí, por más que me disculpara con él, nuestra relación no pudo volver a ser lo que era antes… —Finalmente Taiga había conseguido decirlo. El pelirrojo solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en aquel momento, antes de que su hermano explotara. Después de todo, Kise no era cualquier amigo de su hermano, este había sido la primera pareja de su mismo sexo con la que su hermano había estado.

Daiki se quedó en blanco por un momento, tratando de procesar la declaración que su hermano menor acababa de hacer. ¿Se encontraba dolido? ¿Se sentía traicionado? ¿Solo con Taiga, o con ambos?... Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que pensar en esa aquella situación, solo trataba de aliviar el intenso calor que sentía en aquel momento, debido a la manera en que Taiga se estaba aferrando a su cuerpo.

Y aunque el moreno se hiciera aquellas preguntas de nuevo, la conclusión más probable en la que terminaría sería que no podría estar molesto con Taiga, ni aunque lo intentara. Sabía que el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente inocente como para hacer semejante tontería solo para traicionarle. No es como si el mayor algún sintiera algún afecto en especial por Kise, pero seguían llevando una buena relación de amigos, y lo que el joven pelirrojo le había confesado era… simplemente inesperado.

— _Aniki…_ —murmuró dudoso el menor, siendo el primero en romper el silencio. — ¿Estás molesto? Yo realmente lo siento. —se disculpó pronto el pelirrojo, dejando a la vista uno de sus orbes rojos, tratando de buscar alguna expresión de enojo en el rostro del mayor, pero sin encontrar nada, éste solo estaba en blanco.

— ¡Lo siento! —chilló, abrazándose con más fuerza incluso al mayor. Taiga pasó su pierna izquierda entre las de su hermano, y sin intención había rosado su rodilla contra la ingle del mayor… Y Daiki supo en eso momento que no podría aguantar más, se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de ahogar un gemido. Desde hacía un rato que aquella parte de su cuerpo ya estaba sensible, y aquel simple e inocente roce del menor no le estaba ayudando en nada a contenerse.

— ¿Estás molesto? —repitió.

—No. —contestó a secas el moreno. Estoico como roca, se despegó de los brazos de su hermano y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para retirarse de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo que no lo estás? ¡Es evidente que sí, _anik_ i! No te vayas así… por favor. —rogó Taiga mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sus lamentos detuvieron por un momento al moreno, que se quedó de pie a espaldas del pelirrojo.

Daiki pensó que debía ser un completo imbécil, y que algo estaba mal en su cabeza, pero aun así no quería que su hermano menor pensara que estaba molesto con él. Tomó una profunda respiración y dijo sin más: —No estoy molesto contigo. Simplemente ahora sé a quién me voy a dirigir con el bate de madera.

Una risa provino del pelirrojo. El comentario de su hermano le había hecho quedarse más tranquilo. —Gracias… sabes que no lo hice para molestarte, y de verdad lo lamento. —insistió Taiga, extendió su brazo para tomar la mano del mayor, más se abstuvo de hacerlo. Sería mejor darle tiempo a su hermano mientras aun procesaba lo que le acababa de decir.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, aun así no pienso matar a Kise, solo hacerle pagar por ensuciar a mi pobre hermano. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó el moreno, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Estaba listo para irse en cualquier momento de esa habitación.

—Sabes, _aniki_ , no quiero ser egoísta y decirte no que te vayas pero… voy a extrañarte, sé que no será lo mismo sin ti en casa.

– …

Y Daiki no dijo nada, se retiró si más, simplemente abandonó la habitación dejando a un melancólico pelirrojo dentro.

¿Que no quería ser egoísta? Por un momento a Daiki le hubiera gustado que lo fuera, y que le impidiera irse a estudiar en la universidad de Seoul, pero aquello solo eran caprichos del moreno. La decisión de irse tan lejos a estudiar había sido solo suya y de nadie más. No es como que irse a otro país le ayudaría a expiar sus pecados, además que aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho al pensar en que tenía que alejarse del pelirrojo sabía que lo seguiría por un largo tiempo. Estaba seguro de que alejarse del menor no haría simplemente que dejara de pensar en él de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero ya había tomado su decisión de irse y no había marcha atrás.

Sería menos doloroso el tenerlo lejos que estar cerca de él y no poder tenerle… no de la manera en que un hermano debería.

* * *

.::.

—Maldición…. —susurró Aomine Daiki por lo bajo. Tomó su puño cerrado y lo estampó contra los azulejos de la ducha, mientras dejaba que el agua fría se deslizara por su espalda. Esperaba que aquel baño de agua fría le ayudara a enfriar su cabeza… y la parte baja de su cuerpo.

El moreno sabía que tomar una ducha fría inmediatamente después de terminar un partido estaba mal, pero en momentos como aquellos estaba desesperado. Sentía que su cordura había quedado al fondo de un principio, y aquel incidente había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una erección en medio de un partido? Simplemente por haberse quedado observando a Taiga jugar.

"¡Mierda!... y mil veces mierda." Era en lo único que podía pensar el moreno, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la pared que estaba a su derecha.

—Aomine-san… ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su compañero Sakurai Ryo detrás de la puerta, esperando que Aomine saliera de la ducha para poder usarla.

— ¡Fuera! — fue la única respuesta por parte del moreno. Sabía que era irracional por su parte gritarle a Sakurai para que se fuera de la ducha, pero en aquel momento el moreno simplemente quería estar solo, y lo menos que le apetecía era hablar con alguien.

Sabía que alguien le reprocharía por la forma tan abrupta en la que se había ido del partido, sin siquiera formarse para despedirse del otro equipo. A pesar de que habían ganado, Aomine estaba cabreado. Tan molesto, que a la primera persona que se le enfrentara, terminaría "comiéndosela" viva.

Agradeció internamente a la deidad que se encargaba de protegerlo, pues nadie se había percatado del incidente con su pantalón.

— ¡Lo- lo siento! —Respondió Ryo apresuradamente, alejándose todavía más rápido de la ducha.

Aomine subió su rostro y dejó que el agua le cayera de frente. Esperaría a que todo el equipo saliera de los vestidores, sencillamente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con nadie en aquel momento, y mucho menos con Taiga. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente al pelirrojo cuando llegara a casa, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Cómo hacer que Taiga se fuera solo a casa, y no le esperara?

Un gruñido provino de su parte. Las cosas se complicaban de nuevo, y ninguna excusa razonable o no haría que su hermano se fuera a casa sin él. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, simplemente podría "mandar a la mierda" a Taiga, como lo hacía con todo el mundo y decirle que se fuera a casa, pero como había dicho antes las cosas no eran tan sencillas, el pelirrojo era una de las pocas personas que realmente conocían a Aomine, y sabía que algo le sucedía tras haberse ido de la cancha de aquella manera. Además, si le respondía de malas ganas, lo más probable es que Taiga terminara preguntándole qué carajos le sucedía, y se reusaría por completo a irse sin él.

Taiga era el tipo de personas que tirarían abajo la puerta de la ducha solo para ver cómo se encontraba su hermano, y lo último que quería Daiki es que su hermano lo viera en pelotas, y menos con semejante erección, de la cual por lo visto tendría que hacer algo al respecto antes de salir de la ducha.

" _Una semana más y aquella tortura terminaría_." Se mintió a sí mismo el moreno.

* * *

.::.

Cinco días habían pasado desde el incidente del partido, y ambos hermanos Aomine apenas habían podido mantener una conversación por menos de diez segundos antes de que alguno de los dos comenzara a discutir.

Taiga estaba dolido y enojado por la actitud de su hermano en el último partido que habían tenido juntos. Después de todo, el mayor terminaba el instituto, y además se iba a otro país… Solo Dios sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de nuevo de jugar con el moreno. Y esto era lo que más molestaba a Taiga, que su hermano no hubiera apreciado su último partido como miembros del equipo oficial, y además que ni siquiera haya asistido aquella misma noche a la fiesta de celebración y s _u_ despedida. No entendía por qué se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil, siendo que tan solo quedaban dos días antes de despedirse de una vez por todas.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Daiki? —le había preguntado su padre al moreno mientras se encontraban cenando.

—No realmente… -—contestó sin más el moreno.

—Pensé que irías a cenar con tus compañeros de clase para celebrar la graduación. —comentó el mayor de los Aomine, mientras seguía concentrado en su comida.

—Por supuesto que no, no es como si a _aniki_ le importara despedirse de ellos de igual modo… —Esta vez fue el menor el que intervino. Luego tomó un bocado de su plato, ignorando la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba su hermano mayor.

—Oh, ¿Por qué eso, Daiki? Yo siempre pensé que te habías llevado bien con tus compañeros. – intervino el padre de ambos, esta vez centrado toda su atención en su hijo mayor.

—Tch, eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente quiero descansar. —mintió el moreno poniéndose de pie, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano menor.

—Yo pienso que debería ir, después de todo es la última vez que…—pensaba decir el pelirrojo, más se vio interrumpido por su hermano.

—No voy a tener esta discusión contigo. —replicó en tono cortante Daiki, adentrándose en la cocina.

—Es una pena, tal vez deberías escuchar a tu hermano e ir, después de todo te vas dentro de poco.

—Pero quiero estar en casa, ¿algún problema que quiera disfrutar mis últimas horas en casa con mi querida familia? —se defendió el moreno, asomándose desde la cocina, mientras le regalaba una torcida sonrisa a los presentes en el comedor.

Taiga por su parte le respondió rodando los ojos. —Muy divertido _aniki_ , muy divertido…-

—Lamento arruinar tus planes hijo mío, pero tengo que regresar a la oficina, solamente vine a cenar. —repuso el padre de Daiki, poniéndose de pie.

—No te preocupes, padre, yo disfrutare el mayor tiempo posible con _aniki_ por los dos. —respondió Taiga, con sarcasmo, para después tomar el resto de los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

—Sí que será una noche _muy_ divertida… —agregó el moreno, con el mismo tinte sarcástico que había usado el otro.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la cocina, mientras ambos hermanos se encontraban en la labor de lavar los trastes.

—Me voy yendo, nos vemos más tarde. Y no olviden sacar la basura. —intervino el padre de ambos jóvenes desde el portal.

— ¡Ve con cuidado! —dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero Daiki fue el primero en romper el contacto.

—Iré a tomar un baño, encárgate del resto. —habló el moreno luego de un rato. Daiki había sido el primero en terminar su parte, para alejarse lo antes posible de la cocina. Los últimos encuentros que había tenido a solas con su hermano no habían sido de lo más agradables, y lo menos que le apetecía al moreno en aquel momento era escuchar los reclamos del pelirrojo por no ir a la cena su graduación.

* * *

...

¿De verdad aquella sería la manera en que lo recordaría a su hermano cuando se fuera? Daiki no podía soportar estar molesto con Taiga, su intención nunca había sido hacerlo molestar… Ni el mismo joven moreno entendía por qué se había estado comportando como un imbécil en aquellos días. Podría excusarse diciendo que no le gustaban las despedidas, pero aun así eso no explicaba la manera en que había estado excluyendo al pelirrojo en los últimos días.

Pero la verdad era otra, aun le costaba aceptarlo. En menos de dos días no tendría a su hermano a una pared de distancia. Miles de kilómetros lo separarían… no solo una fina pared de concreto, y aquello era lo que más le costaba admitir al moreno. Aun no estaba preparado para despedirse de Taiga.

Y podría seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo y decir que el irse tan lejos era lo mejor para las dos, pero Daiki sin darse cuenta, los estaba destruyendo a ambos; ahora el egoísta era él mismo, simplemente pensaba en cómo se sentía y no lo en lo que podría sentir Taiga sobre su partida. El pelirrojo le había dicho que lo extrañaría, sí, ¿pero qué y si se sentía de la misma manera que él? ¿Y qué, si cuando pensara en que su hermano no estaría más sentiría un dolor tan fuerte que le oprimiera el pecho? ¿Lo haría? ¿Se pondría triste al no tenerle a su lado?

Pero aquello solo eran hipótesis que al joven moreno le gustaría creer, porque el único que estaba al borde de enloquecer era él y nadie más que él.

" _Pensar que amar a alguien podría ser tan doloroso._ "

Extrañaría el "toc, toc, toc" que hacía Taiga en la pared que los separaba, cuando quería hablar con él, o las veces que el menor se colaba en su habitación porque "tenía frio, y la calefacción no llegaba a su cuarto". Daiki sabía de sobra que aquella solo era una simple excusa, pues la verdad era que Taiga le tenía miedo a las tormentas, y no soportaba dormir solo en su habitación cuando había una.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Desde hacía algunas semanas aquella pregunta había estado dando vueltas entre los pensamientos del moreno.

Daiki dio un largo suspiro. Se dedicó a observar la pared blanca que se encontraba a su derecha, preguntándose si Taiga se encontraba en su habitación. Estuvo tentado a tocar la pared, mas se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Desde hacía un rato que la casa se encontraba en silencio, tal vez su hermano menor había salido. ¿Se encontraba tan molesto con él como para irse de casa?

— _Mierda_ … —susurró por lo bajo. Nunca había querido que la situación llegara a aquellos extremos. Después de todo, nunca había estado enojado con su hermano por tanto tiempo –como era común entre los hermanos, siempre estaban presentes las discusiones como el pan de mesa, pero nada que nunca hayan podido dejar sin arreglar al final del día. Y no era como si Daiki se encontrara realmente molesto con el menor, simplemente no tenía el suficiente valor para encararlo. No sabría realmente que decirle… _no quería alejarse de él._

En algunas ocasiones incluso pensó en decirle al menor lo que realmente sentía, pero aquellos pensamientos se esfumaban tan rápido como llegaban. ¿Qué pasaría si su hermano pensaba que era un enfermo? O peor, ¿le terminara odiando? No se lo perdonaría. Daiki sabía que había cosas que no deberían ser dichas en voz alta, de ninguna manera.

Y aunque se negara a encarar a su hermano, tenía que admitir que ansiaba verle.

" _Toc, toc_."

…Acaso, ¿Taiga le estaba llamando?

" _Toc, toc_." –se oyó de nuevo al otro lado de la pared, y Daiki se acercó de nuevo a esta.

— _Aniki…_ ¿podemos hablar? —se escuchó la voz del menor proveniente del otro lado. Y solo ese simple gesto basto para hacer sonreír a Daiki.

—Maldito mocoso, ven aquí. —respondió el mayor, tocando la pared con sus nudillos.

— ¡No me digas así! —gritó el pelirrojo desde la habitación de al lado.

Daiki se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a que su hermano hiciera acto presencia; trató de esconder la _boba_ sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro, pero era difícil dejar ir aquel sentimiento. De alguna manera se sentía feliz, tan solo porque Taiga quería hablarle. Solo esperaba que no terminaran en alguna discusión de nuevo, esa noche haría todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas mocoso, tch. —fue lo primero que reclamó Taiga, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Tomando la silla del escritorio del moreno, se sentó cerca del borde de la cama donde se encontraba Daiki.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora _, mocoso_? —insistió en su burla el moreno, sonriéndole al menor. Aunque Taiga ni se quejó, de hecho no hizo ningún comentario, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y aquello estaba comenzando a preocupar al otro.

— _Aniki_ , hay algo que quiero preguntarte. —comenzó de nuevo el pelirrojo, en un tono serio.

Daiki arqueó una ceja azulada, tratando de descifrar que era lo que el menor quería decir.

—Dispara.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar el menor, observando atentamente a su hermano.

—La verdad es que… no—comenzó a responder el moreno, rascándose la barbilla.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has estado evitando toda esta semana?

Aomine Daiki dio un largo suspiro, antes de atreverse a responder, dejando un silencio incómodo en el aire.

—Porque no quería discutir contigo. —admitió el moreno.

— ¿Estás enojado con los demás? ¿O con Kise, por lo que te dije hace unos días?

— ¡No estoy enojado con nadie! – _solo conmigo mismo…_ admitió en voz baja, luego de haberle gritado al menor.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te has comportado como un idiota todos estos días? ¿Por qué no has ido a despedirte de los demás? ¿No crees que se lo debas, al menos…? -

—Al único que se lo debo es a padre, después de todo él me está pagando el viaje. —repuso el moreno con obvia molestia.

— _Aniki_ , no me parece justo, ellos son tus amigos y tú deberías-

—Taiga, no quiero tener esta discusión ahora. —Interrumpió—Ya te lo he dicho antes, no me apetece despedirme y punto.

—Está bien, _aniki_ , lo siento. No quería molestarte—concedió el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada.

Daiki observó como el menor se encogía en la silla. Y ya lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… Joder, no quería hacer sentir mal a Taiga.

— ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? No estoy enojado con nadie, solo odio las despedidas. —trató de responderle al menor en un tono más calmado.

—Realmente él único que me preocupa es _aniki_ , no quiero que te vayas de casa por mi culpa…—musitó con desdén, el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –preguntó el moreno.

—Daiki… —Y ahora el moreno sabía que Taiga estaba hablando en serio. El pelirrojo no era de llamarle por su nombre, se había acostumbrado a llamarle " _Aniki_ " por respeto, -pero de las contadas ocasiones en las que lo había hecho, era porque realmente estaba molesto con él o lo que estaba por decirle era realmente importante.

—Sé que los últimos seis años no han sido fáciles… para mí tampoco. —retomó la palabra el pelirrojo, mientras Daiki por su parte le miraba con atención. —Todo este tiempo he tratado de ser el mejor hermano para ti y ganarme tu respeto, lo último que quería era que me odiaras.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer-?

Pero Daiki se vio interrumpido por su hermano, antes de terminar de formular la pregunta.

—Yo nunca he querido incomodarte. Sé que tal vez en algún momento llegaste a estar molesto por que, ¿Quién es este "bastardo" que viene a vivir a mi casa? te habrás preguntado, a los pocos días de la partida de tu madre. Y para mí también fue incómodo al principio, no entendí porque padre había tomado la drástica decisión de alejarme de la abuela solo para traerme a Tokyo a vivir con ustedes, si ya había estado viviendo de aquella manera por los anteriores once años, y nunca me había molestado con él por no haberme presentado a su otra familia. Pero el día en que padre llegó, lo sabía, él reamente quería que fuéramos una _familia_ , por eso acepte a venir con ustedes, y nunca lo había admitido antes, pero estaba de verdad emocionado porque finalmente iba a tener un hermano. —añadió el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada. Nunca había admitido algo tan bochornoso y personal delante de su hermano.

Y allí estaba de nuevo la punzada de dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

" _Hermano, Taiga quería un hermano_." Daiki tragó fuerte, tratando de prestarle atención al pelirrojo. Pero no podía, no quería mirarle.

Era cierto que todo el primer año que Taiga se había mudado, fue toda una pesadilla. El que su madre le abandonara y luego su padre se atreviera a traer a un niño desconocido a casa, diciendo que era su hermano menor, realmente le había molestado; sumado a que todo aquel año Taiga se la había pasado detrás de él con la excusa de que "quería aprender de su hermano", "quería ser un rival digno para _aniki_ ", y que su "a _niki_ era el mejor"; todo aquello le había parecido una broma de mal gusto y realmente le había sacado de quicio. Pero después de un tiempo, Daiki finalmente lo había aceptado como tal, más que un rival para el básquet, el pelirrojo se había ganado su respeto por todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo para encajar en la familia, y más allá de eso, se había logrado ganar el corazón del moreno.

—Aun no comprendo… ¿qué estas tratando de decir con todo esto? —consiguió hablar Daiki después de un rato, aunque no se atrevía a mirar todavía al pelirrojo.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no quiero que te vayas de casa por mi culpa. Dime, ¿todo este tiempo te ha gustado vivir conmigo? No sé si me odias. Tú… ¿no crees que yo fuera el culpable de que tu madre se fuera de casa?

—Taiga, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo? —Esta vez Daiki sí se atrevió a mirarlo. Sentía un calor estremecer su cuerpo, y no de la excitación. Estaba enojado porque su hermano se atreviese a decir semejantes cosas.

—Dime que no te vas a vivir a otro país por mi culpa… —Y ahora fue el turno del menor de subir la mirada. Azul contra fuego.

—Yo. No. Te. Odio. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor, poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde carajos se te ocurre la brillante idea de irte a otro país? Aun no me has respondido. ¿¡Es por mi culpa!? —insistió de nuevo Taiga, levantando la voz.

Y Daiki podría mentirle, y decir que le interesaba conocer otras culturas, o que tenía el sueño de viajar por el mundo. Pero sabía que aquello no iba a convencer a Taiga, así que ¿Qué debía decirle? Porque la verdad era otra, si se estaba yendo del país por el menor, no era su culpa, solo quería alejarse un tiempo de casa… pero aún no se iba por las mismas razones que estaba pensado el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por irte? —otra vez pregunto el menor, tratando de sonar más calmado. Aun se encontraba sentado en la silla, mientras observaba a su hermano de pie, imponente, delante de él.

Y ahora Daiki sí estaba molesto, tanto con Taiga como consigo mismo. Acaso, ¿todos los años anteriores le había dado la impresión de que lo odiaba? ¿No le había demostrado lo suficiente que lo quería ni todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por él?

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas en verdad, Taiga? ¿Qué te odio? –

—No es eso, es solo que no entiendo… No lo sé, ¿tal vez rencor? Pero nunca he hecho nada para-

— ¿¡Qué carajos es lo que no entiendes!? ¡Cuán idiota puedes ser!

— ¡Pero entonces dilo! ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Nunca lo consultaste conmigo! Solamente dijiste que en un me este irías y ya, sin más, ¿Acaso no te duele dejar a tus amigos? ¿A mí?

— ¡Taiga! —gritó de nuevo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo piense? O cómo me siento… tal vez yo seré un idiota, ¡pero tú eres un bastardo egoísta! —le reclamó Taiga, poniéndose de pie para estar a la misma altura que su hermano.

" _¡Porque te amo! Por esa mierda me voy…"_ Pero no es como si pudiera simplemente decirlo. Por más que lo estuvieran carcomiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

Daiki sabía que era un egoísta. Y lo último que quería hacer había sucedido. Era aquella mirada profunda que cargaba el menor, estaba dolido. A la última persona que él quería hacerle daño… y lo había hecho.

— _Aniki..._ —susurró Taiga, en un tono apenas audible, mientras trataba de tomar el brazo de Daiki. Pero el mayor se apartó.

—Yo… no te odio. —fue lo único que dijo, dándose la vuelta. No soportaba mirar a Taiga.

— ¡Aomine Daiki! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!

— ¡No quiero tener esta discusión! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! —gritó con fuerza el moreno, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. No soportaba lo que su hermano menor le estaba contando, ¿Qué le odiaba? ¡Como él iba a ser capaz de eso! Si se estaba muriendo por decirle lo que de verdad sentía, solo tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de arruinar su relación.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre evades mis preguntas?! ¡Cómo no quieres que piense que me detestas! Si lo haces. —acusó el pelirrojo, saliendo de la habitación.

Daiki bajó a toda prisa las escaleras. Necesitaba tomar aire, sentía que se estaba sofocando. Por eso no lo dudó cuanto tomo sus zapatos y el abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo sin más, ignorando gritos del menor desde la parte alta de la casa.

— ¡ _Aniki_ , espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

¿Adónde iría? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo necesitaba soltar aquello que estaba acumulando desde hacía un tiempo.

* * *

.::.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó con fuerza el moreno, corriendo bajo la lluvia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del mal tiempo que estaba haciendo cuando salió de casa. Era de noche, pero la ciudad encontraba iluminada por las farolas de la calle y las luces de algunas tiendas que aún estaban abiertas a esas horas. No le dio importancia a la lluvia y siguió caminando a paso rápido sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo, mientras dejaba que las gotas de lluvia le inundaran. " _Tal vez el agua se llevaría sus penas…"_

Daiki metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y siguió caminado mientras observaba sus pisadas sobre la acera mojada, como si aquella simple acción fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

¿Y ahora que debía hacer?

Se supone que aquella misma noche arreglaría las cosas con su hermano para poder irse sin remordimiento alguno, pero lo había arruinado todo… de nuevo. Aún no entendía como su hermano había llegado a la errada conclusión de que le despreciaba, ¿Qué se iba por su culpa? ¡Si lo menos que quería hacer era separarse de su lado!

Estaba tentado a decirle la verdad, pero pensar el que sería Taiga quien pudiera despreciarle le daba pavor. El temor le invadía de solo pesarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover con más fuerza, desde hacía un rato que había dejado el distrito comercial atrás, y ni siquiera podía distinguir en donde se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era buscar algún lugar donde resguardarse.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de acelerar el paso de nuevo, lo mejor sería que regresara a casa; pero cada vez comenzaba a caer el agua más fuerte sobre él, la lluvia le impedía ver bien el camino.

Después de andar unos cinco minutos, vio lo que parecía una cancha conocida. No debía estar tan lejos de casa, pero aun así tenía camino que recorrer. Recordó que cerca de la cancha quedaba un parque, allí buscaría lugar donde esperar que pasara la lluvia.

* * *

...

Finalmente se había sentado en unos de los bancos frente de la caja de arena. A su lado había algunas máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas, y un pequeño techo que le protegía de no seguir mojándose. Seguía lloviendo a cantaros y no aprecia que se iba a detener pronto. Le hubiera gustado traer un paraguas. Pero no tenía nada, ni siquiera su teléfono celular para llamar un taxi.

...

— ¿Estabas llorando? —le pregunto el menor cerrando el paraguas, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del moreno.

—No… solo es el agua de la lluvia. —se mintió a sí mismo y al menor. Taiga solo negó con la cabeza, entregándole un pañuelo.

— ¿Y estás más tranquilo? —indagó de nuevo el menor.

—…Gracias. —fue lo único que dijo Daiki, mientras tomaba el pañuelo.

Daiki aún no podía creer que su hermano se encontraba sentado a su lado, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

Se había asustado hace unos minutos cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a paso rápido hacia él, pensaba que era algún ladrón que venía a robarle, pero no, al final solo era el pelirrojo. Y la mayor sorpresa se la había llevado Taiga al encontrar a Daiki empapado de pies a cabeza. Su hermano mayor era todo un irresponsable, cómo se le había ocurrido salir con semejantes prendas a aquellas horas era algo que simplemente no lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el moreno, encontrándose por primera vez con aquellos intensos orbes rojos que le estudiaban.

— _Aniki_ , en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas te vas de casa. ¿Por qué tenías que adelantarlo huyendo? Al menos deberíamos tener una última conversación decente antes de que te vayas. —explicó el pelirrojo, chocando su hombro con el del moreno.

Daiki podía ver el vaho que salía de boca del menor cuando hablaba. Estaba haciendo frio, y solo en ese momento se percató de que apenas vestía un simple abrigo de tela, el cual estaba todo empapado por la lluvia; pero todos aquellos pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando Taiga le sonrió. Le estaba dedicando una de sus cálidas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba mirar.

— _Aniki_ , eres un idiota… —musitó de nuevo el menor, sin apartar la mirada. —¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de casa vestido de esa manera? ¡Te puedes enfermar! Si algo te llegara a suceder, tu madre nos mataría. —le reclamó al mayor dándole un codazo.

—Tch, solo tú te preocuparías por esas tonterías… Taiga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, ¿eso no es obvio? —repuso arqueando una ceja y señalando el paraguas.

— ¿Y si no quería que me buscaras? —replicó a su vez el moreno, apartando la mirada. Agradeció por un momento que su hermano ya no se encontrara tan enojado como le había dejado, pero tarde o temprano sabía que el pelirrojo le volvería a preguntar el porqué de su partida.

—No me disculparé por eso. Tú eres egoísta al irte, entonces yo también quiero ser un egoísta al no dejarte ir.

Una risita se escuchó por lo bajo, aquello le había hecho gracia al moreno, mientras con disimulo una sonrisa se deslizaba entre sus labios. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Eso no era lo que siempre había querido escuchar por parte del menor? Quien diría que terminaría escuchándolo en un momento así.

Entonces, ¿Por qué la sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos?

—Daiki, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó de nuevo Taiga, sin apartar sus ojos del moreno, estudiando cada gesto o expresión que este hacía.

—Sí. Tengo qué.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —susurró. Esperaba no hacer molestar de nuevo a su hermano y que este saliera corriendo de nuevo. Por lo visto Daiki tenía la tendencia de _huir_ de los problemas.

—Porque te amo, mocoso. —dijo el moreno sin más. –No como un simple hermano, como no debería hacerlo… pero lo hago, te amo.

Y esta respuesta había sido inesperada para ambos. Las palabras se deslizaron tan suaves como un suspiro sobre los labios del moreno, ¿realmente lo había dicho?

La respuesta era un rotundo sí, y ya no había marcha atrás.

" _Al menos él merece saber la verdad…"_

Durante un par de minutos, nadie dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia haciendo eco al chocar contra el cemento.

…

—Taiga, di algo. ¿Ahora sí me odias? —En esta ocasión fue el turno del mayor de romper el silencio. Subió la mirada, esperando encontrarse con la expresión de asco de su hermano. Pero lo último que sucedió le sorprendió. Se encontró de nuevo con aquella sonrisa, una de las más hermosas que nunca antes el menor le había regalado. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

— _Aniki_ , en serio _eres_ un total y completo idiota… —Y Taiga no dijo más, simplemente tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo besó.

Lo besó. Sin más.

No de manera forzada, o por autocompasión… solo había una razón más profunda: —Yo también te amo.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

 _.::._

 _Gracias a mi beta, Sei-chan._

* * *

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leerlo_** y tomarse la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. Es mi primer incesto sobre la pareja y realmente tenia mis dudas. Me hubiera encantado hacer una historia más grande y dramática (?) pero por razones de tiempo (y racionamiento jodido de la luz en mi país) no pude terminar la otra historia. Aunque aun aspi tengo planeado terminar de escribirla... tal vez a futuro.

Sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias como siempre serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por pasarse por esta historia de su humilde servidora,... espero pronto poder volver a reincorporarme sin problemas a la escritura y subir algún capitulo de mis ya polvorientas historias.

Nos leemos pronto, (o realmente lo espero) xx.~

 _Solyshk_ o, si lees esto, te amo. -inserte corazones gays-


End file.
